Life, or to be alive
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: To Bunny, a true heroine to the very end.


Creation began on 03-28-12

Creation ended on 03-28-12

Powerpuff Girls

Life, or to be alive

A/N: I just found the free MP3 of _Thank You_ by Estelle from her album _All of Me_ and when I started looking through the _Powerpuff Girls_, particularly, their _Super Zeroes_' counterparts, I saw the sad episode that I couldn't get out of my head. I dedicate this story to the young girl that sacrificed her life to save her sisters…and to the one man I enjoy putting in my stories that does great good. Let's begin!

It was four days after the devastation in the city of Townsville. The property damage was repaired, the citizens were safe, but not all was right. In the home of Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls were still mourning the loss of Bunny, their sister.

"I still miss her," went Bubbles to the others.

"Me, too," added Blossom.

"Likewise," added Buttercup.

DING-DONG! They heard the bell ring.

"I'll get it," said Buttercup, and she flew down the stairs to answer the door.

She was very surprised at the sight of a tall, young man of darkness in front of her.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked him.

"Hello, are you the Powerpuff Girl known as Buttercup?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"And your sisters would be Blossom and Bubbles, am I right?"

"Yes?"

"I was passing by Townsville three days ago, when something out of the supernatural happened to me: What I thought was a meteor impacting in front of my car out on the road, I discovered to be something that may be of unmeasured interest to you girls." He explained his reason for being here.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"I think it be surprising if you came to my hotel room this evening. All of you."

As the Professor drove the girls toward the hotel building the stranger was staying at, the girls were curious. Why would something this guy had thought was a meteor be of interest to them?

"What do you think, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know what to think," the leader of the trio responded, still questioning what was to come.

They reached the hotel, went up the elevator to the twenty-eighth floor, and stood in front of the door of the room the man was staying in.

Knock-knock! The Professor knocked, and the door opened, revealing the dark man.

"You're here," he greeted them kindly. "Please, step inside."

They did so and sat down on the couch.

"They're here now," he told somebody behind a closed door.

The four were confused even more. Who was behind the door.

Creak! The door started to open up…and a shadow was cast upon the floor as light poured out onto the floor. The person that stepped out was revealed to them: They stood a bit taller than the girls, but shorter than the Professor, had a tooth hanging out their mouth, possessed brownish hair in a ponytail and had the purest of purple eyes you'd ever seen before.

"No way," went Blossom.

"It can't be," added Bubbles, not believing her eyes.

"It's…it's… Bunny," uttered Buttercup.

The three were crying at the sight of their little sister, who now looked smaller than she did when first created by them.

"Bunny!" Bunny cried, running over toward them and grabbing all three in a bear hug. "Bunny!"

"…She was barely alive when I found her," the stranger told the Professor, standing out on the patio of his hotel room, explaining about Bunny's survival. "I came here, set her down and tried to wake up her. The next thing I knew, she tore through the refrigerator for sweet and spicy foods I kept and then watched television for a whole three hours. It was a bunch of baby cartoons with nice things happening. Suddenly, she seemed more active and started talking more. Though, it seems her name, Bunny, is her common word each time, but she can say other things. Then last night, she started talking in her sleep, said her sisters name, asking them if she did something right. I'm not sure what she was talking about, but it seemed to be hero-based."

"So you came to our house to confirm if Bunny was their sister," the Professor expressed.

"That's right," he told him, chuckling. "Bunny's a strange one, I must say. She's a nice aura of purity around her. It's like everything she sees, she thinks is good, demonstrating naivete. I like her, even though I've only known her for three days, going on four now."

"The girls had thought she was gone when she exploded. I had wanted to theorize that just maybe she wasn't really gone, but was trying to stabilize herself because of the ingredients that they used to make her…but I didn't want to give them false hope. When they were born, they were stable, not a danger to anybody because of their powers. I've never created something so unstable that it exploded."

"I'd consider it a grand miracle that Bunny lived through that explosion. The gods work miracles in the most mysterious ways."

"Bunny!" They heard Bunny cheer, as she the girls were watching television. "Bunny!"

"Bunny!" The girls imitated their little sister.

"Well, goodbye, you five," the stranger told the quintet.

"Goodbye!" The girls and the Professor cheered.

"Bunny!" Bunny cheered. "Goodbye!"

As they drove off, the stranger shed a tear as he said, "The greatest mistake would be for Bunny to not survive saving her sisters from those criminals."

He soon disappeared from sight.

_Live well, Bunny,_ thought Brother Correction. _Live a long life with your sisters. You'll be a great Powerpuff Girl in no time._

"Who dares to stand against me this time?" Mojo Jojo laughed maniacally, aboard his giant, robotic armored suit, damaging the buildings and forcing people to run.

"Not so fast!" He heard the voices of his most-feared enemies. "It's over, Mojo Jojo!"

Looking up in the air, he counted four girls, but then got confused.

"Hey, weren't there only three of you?" He questioned, but was soon beaten by a purple blur.

"Bunny," went Bunny. "You're defeated, naughty monkey."

"So once more, the day is saved…and the broken hearts are mended for once!" The Narrator announced. "Thanks to…Brother Correction and the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Bunny!" Bunny cheered happily, hugging her sisters.

"Ah-ha-ha!" The girls laughed, happy that she was with them again, the way it was meant to be.

The End

A/N: I feel so much better about Bunny now. Please, review and let me know what you think. Peace.


End file.
